Rhea/Quotes
Enemy Rhea Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Edelgard * Rhea: No matter your reasons, I cannot permit you to go on living any longer! * Edelgard: The feeling is mutual. I must put a stop to your reign of tyranny! * Rhea: You must know what a fool you are. The greatest of sins is to make an enemy of the goddess herself! * Edelgard: I have only made an enemy of the church, not of the faith. Defeat Quote Chapter 17 (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Edelgard * Rhea: An ancestor of the Hresvelgs, who became Adrestia's first emperor... He saved me. Supported me. Gave his all to the cause of defeating Nemesis. That I should find myself here at Tailtean, striking down his scion... * Edelgard: I don't advise presumptions, Rhea. I will not die by your hand. Chapter 18 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Byleth Vs. Edelgard * Edelgard: So it's true. You don't value human life at all. Isn't that right, Immaculate One? * The Immaculate One: Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother! * Edelgard: I did not betray you or her. I never believed in you from the beginning. Garreg Mach Monastery Gift *"I will accept." (Disliked gift) * "I appreciate this." (Liked gift) * "Oh, I adore this." (Favourite gift) Lost Items * This is not mine, nor do I know who it belongs to. * Yes, that is surely mine. I appreciate you bringing this to me. Tea Party * "I'm pleased to have been invited." * "I adore this. Thank you for preparing my favourite tea." (Favourite Tea: Crescent-Moon Tea, Angelica Tea, Chamomile) * "" (Five Star Tea) Introducing own topic * "Have you grown accustomed to living in the monastery?" * "Have confidence. I truly believe you can lead your students down the right path." * "I sense great potential in you. You possess something extraordinary…" * "You are truly special. It seems that I was right about you." * "I would like you to be a pillar of support for the Church in order to keep peace in Fodlan." * "Being the Archbishop can be lonely, no matter how many followers surrounded you…" * "I, too, like to spread my wings from time to time. Doing so in your company is a treat." * "I do not have a friend whom I can fully trust. Such is the burden of my position…" * "You are the only person I can talk to as myself, rather than as the Archbishop." Observe * "This crown is rather elaborate, but it has been passed down through generations of archbishops." * It will be nice to gain a better understanding of each other." Voice Lines *"I am grateful" *"Yes" *"Of course" *"I see" *"Oh my!" *"Is that so?" *"What?" *"Hmm" *"Haha" *"How tranquil" *"Professor" End * "How quickly this delightful time has passed. However, we must return to our work." (Note: Tea Parties with Rhea are only accessible after you complete the quest Esteemed Company) Level Up *"" (1 or 2 stats up) *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"As you wish." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Fool!" *"Slow!" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"In the name of the goddess!" *"You have been judged!" *"Eternity awaits!" *"Know your place!" As Seiros *"You must be purified!" *"It is your time!" *"Suffer for eternity!" *"Traitor!" As the Immaculate One *"I will tear you down!" *"This will be your end!" *"Banish into the Abyss!" Gambit * "" Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"By the grace of the goddess." *"Sweet salvation." *"The fate of sinners." *"You shall not be forgiven." Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing *"" Post Time Skip *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes